Kaze no stigma: Fire and Wind together
by storyteller316
Summary: Haft a year has passed and now the final act of the fight with Bernhardt has begun, but how will Kazuma and Ayano deal with it and their fealings for each other
1. Chapter 1: The atack on the school

It has now been haft a year since Bernhardtt had attacked Japan, and right now Kazuma is standing in the Kannagi family garden for the first time after a long training trip with Ayano.

"Hey Kazuma what are you doing out here?" asked Ren as he walked up to Kazuma.

"I'm just waiting on Ayano, we're supposed to be training today," said Kazuma as he turned to face Ren. All of a sudden a blade of flames hit Kazuma in the back knocking him away from Ren by a few feet.

"Kazuma?!" said Ren who was shocked at what just happened.

"Nice one Ayano," said Kazuma as he stud up.

"Wait, Ayano did that?" asked Ren who was now real confused.

"I've gotten better haven't I?" asked Ayano as she appeared out of nowhere with her eyes closed.

"How did you do that?" asked Ren as he fell backwards onto his butt out of surprise .

"Easy, I made a contract," said Ayano as she opened her eyes to reveal that they were glowing crimson.

"No way, you made a contract with the Spirit King of Fire?!" asked Ren.

"That's the reason we have been gone for so long, so she could become a contractor, by the way, I never saw that shot coming," said Kazuma as he walked up to them, but fell to his knees.

"Whoa Kazuma, I must have hit you harder than I thought," said Ayano as she cot him.

"A lot sure has changed since haft a year ago with you two," said Ren with a smile.

"More than you know," thought Kazuma and Ayano at the same time as they each looked the other in the eye.

"Ayano, Kazuma, there's a job I need you two for," said Jugo as he walked up to them.

"What's the job?" asked Kazuma as he straightened his stance a little

"There's a yoma attacking your old school Ayano," said Jugo.

"What, but summer school is going on today, everyone's in danger then," said Ayano who was real worried.

"Then we will take the fastest means of travel," said Kazuma as a wind cloud appeared under him and Ayano. The two then flew away on the wind.

"Good luck!" said Ren from the ground as he and Jugo watched them. A few minutes later at Ayano's school the two were landing inside a police blockade.

"Well if it's not Ayano and Kazuma," said Katherine as she and Kirika walked up.

"It has been a while," said Kazuma.

"So what kind of yoma is this?" asked Ayano as she looked through the school gait and did not see a thing there.

"From what I can understand it's made up of pure H20," said Kirika.

"So it's a water yoma then," said Ayano.

"Whoa, you actually understand what H20 is?" said Katherine out of surprise, but it only mad Ayano mad.

"However, since it's made up of water our fire abilities won't work so well on it," said Katherine.

"Hey Ayano, this one's all your's," said Kazuma as he closed his eyes and leaned against a truck that was behind him.

"Thanks Kazuma," said Ayano as she walked toward the school gate.

"You're sending her in there even though she's at a disadvantage?!" asked Katherine with a confused yet angry voice.

"Just watch," said Kazuma as he remained relaxed. The second Ayano walked into the school boundaries a being made of pure water formed in front of her.

"So you're the yoma causing trouble, Enraiha!" said Ayano as she clapped her hands together to bring the sword out, and the second it appeared she stabbed it into the ground with her hands on the bottom of the hilt.

"That's it," said Kazuma with a smile as his eyes staid shut. Meanwhile in her head Ayano was floating with her back toward a big red door.

"Oh spirits of the flame, here my wish and grant me your power," she said as the door opened. Back in the real world the yoma hadn't moved an inch.

"What is she doing?" asked Katherine with a confused voice.

"Just watch," said Kazuma with a smile. Suddenly the yoma went to attack by shooting tentacles at her, but Ayano dodged them with ease taking Enraiha with her, and with one slash from the sword she shot a fire ball at the yoma which was so hot that it destroyed the creature, and she did this with her eyes closed.

"How did she?" asked a surprised Katherine. Nanase and Yukari then came running out of the school, both of them were there because they had failed to graduate, the only reason Ayano had passed was thanks to Kazuma helping her study.

"Ayano that was so cool!" said Nanase. Next thing they knew Ayano fainted, but before she could hit the ground Kazuma cot her.

"You alright Ayano?" asked Kazuma.

"Is she alright?" asked Yukari as she and Nanase checked on her.

"I'm fine, I'm just not used to being a contractor yet," said Ayano.

"Will you be ok to go home?" asked Nanase.

"I'm too tired to even stand, but if Kazuma caries me then I can get back," said Ayano with a slight blush.

"Of course I will carry you back," said Kazuma before they flew away on a wind cloud.

"That was weird," said Nanase and Yukari together.


	2. Chapter 2: What is up with Ayano?

A few days have now past since what happened at the school and Nanase and Yukari have been keeping an eye on Ayano for Jugo. At Ayano's house the two were sitting before Jugo and Ren.

"So, what have you two found out?" asked Jugo as they all sat in the family meeting room.

"When Ayano is with us or alone she's her normal self," said Nanase.

"But when Kazuma is around she seams different," said Yukari.

"Different how?" asked Ren with a worried voice. Nanase and Yukari exchanged some looks between each other before they answered.

"She's almost like a normal girl who has a crush," said Nanase with a smile on her face.

"A crush on Kazuma, how can that be, you've been trying for months to get them together," said Ren as he looked at Jugo.

"I don't know, but you had better find out, Ren," said Jugo as he looked back at him out of the corner of his eye.

"You want me to ask them?!" asked Ren with a scared face. Later that day at the amusement park, Ren was walking around with Kazuma and Ayano.

"You know Ren it was nice of you to invite us to the amusement park," said Ayano with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, but how did you get your hands on three tickets?" asked Kazuma as he looked out of the corner of his eye at Ren.

"Well you see," said Ren as he tried to beat around the bush.

"Jugo gave them to you didn't he?" asked Kazuma with a silent voice.

"Busted," said Ren under his breath.

"Hey Ayano I need to talk to Ren alone for a second," said Kazuma.

"Alright then, I'll wait here for you," said Ayano as she sat down on a nearby bench. Kazuma then took Ren over to the back of a nearby building that was in front of Ayano.

"Alright Ren, what is Jugo's plan this time?" asked Kazuma.

"He doesn't have a plan," said Ren with a nervous face.

"Don't lie to me Ren," said Kazuma with an angry look in his eyes. After a second of silence Ren cracked.

"Alright, the reason we're here is so I can find out why Ayano is acting so weird around you," said Ren as he avoided eyes with his brother.

"Then you should just ask her," said Kazuma. The two then returned to where Ayano was to wait, but she wasn't there.

"Oh man, where did Ayano go?" asked Ren as he looked around. Next thing they knew they heard a loud explosion and smoke come from a distance.

"Looks like we found her," said Kazuma as he and Ren ran in the direction of the explosion. When they reached the sight of the explosion they saw Ayano standing before a bunch of guys who were on the ground outside a restroom.

"Ayano what happened?" asked Ren as he ran up to her.

"I saw these guys acting weird and followed them here where they were peeping into the girls' bathroom," said Ayano with a lot of rage.

"So you blew them up?" asked Kazuma.

"No, I aimed at the ground," said Ayano with a slight blush as she looked at Kazuma. All of a sudden the ground under the guys gave out into a giant hole.

"You sure made a pit trap with that attack," said Kazuma as he looked at the pit. He then mentioned that Ren wanted to talk to her.

"Oh, what is it Ren?" asked Ayano with a confused face.

"Um, I wanted to ask you why you have been acting weird around Kazuma lately," said Ren with a scared voice, thinking what she would do to him.


	3. Chapter 3: Ayano and Kazuma are what!

As Ren stud before Ayano, his hand had started to tremble with fear that she might attack him.

"Is that why we came here, so you could find that out?" asked Ayano as her head tilted down.

"Well, it wasn't my idea," said Ren, still with a scared voice.

"If you and the others wanted to know all you had to do is ask me," said Ayano as she lifted up her head to show a smile on her face.

"What?" said Ren with a confused faced now. Later at Ayano's house, everyone had gathered to hear what Ayano has to say.

"So Ayano, why have you been acting so weird?" asked Nanase.

"Well you see, during our training over these last few months we kind of confessed our feelings for each other," said Ayano as she and Kazuma set together.

"You mean," said Yukari with a shocked face.

"We're dating," said Kazuma with a straight face, no emotions at all. The others just looked at them with shocked faces as.

"No way," said Ren as he relaxed his posture.

"They're finely together," said Yukari as she hugged Nanase.

"And all it took was a few months of training alone together to do it," said Jugo as he put his hand on his for head.

"Yeah and you had us follow them and sending them places to try and get them together and it never worked," said Nanase.

"About that, I always knew something was up," said Kazuma. Suddenly, the screen door opened and Genma walked into the room.

"Hm, what's going on in here?" asked Genma as he looked at the group.

"Well if it's not the old man," said Kazuma as he got up and walked right up to his father, ready for another fight.

"Well if it's not my disgrace of a son," said Genma as the two got in each other's face.

"Do you want to fight?" asked Kazuma as he made a fist which had a swirl of wind around it. However, before any fight could start, Ayano spoke up.

"Settle down Kazuma," said Ayano as she got up.

"Fine," said Kazuma as he backed off from his dad, turning away from him as he did so.

"Looks like Ayano has you on a shorter leash than before," said Genma with a laugh.

"No she doesn't, I just don't want to tick off my girlfriend," said Kazuma as he turned to face him.

"You're what?!" said Genma with a shocked look.

"You heard me," said Kazuma as a smile grew on his face real big and wide.

"Jugo, you know that this means he's now the heir to the family," said Genma as he looked at Ayano's dad.

"Don't worry, I have no plans to take the seat of the Kannagi family from Ayano," said Kazuma. Meanwhile at the nunnery that Misao was sent to.

"Everyone watch out," said a nun as she and the other sisters ran from black fire balls.

"How can this be happening, the yoma king of fire, here of all places," said Misao as she looked over her shoulder at a creature as dark as the night sky and on fire too as it stud behind them destroying what was left of the nunnery.


	4. Chapter 4: The fire yoma

The next morning Misao had showed up at Ayano's house all bruised from the attack last night.

"So a yoma attacked the nunnery you were in?" asked Ayano as she, Ren, and Kazuma sat at a table with Misao.

"That's correct, but it wasn't just any yoma, it was the yoma king of fire," said Misao as she looked at the cup of tea in her hands.

"Pirein's on earth?!" asked the three who were real shocked that he was here.

"Yes," said Misao as she remembered what happened to the sisters that did not make it out, and as she remembered her hands begun to tremble.

"It'll be alright Misao, we will stop him," said Ayano as she walked up to her in order to help her come down.

"But how can Pirein be on earth, a total of five-thousand fire yoma need to be killed in order to free him," said Kazuma. Everyone then started to think of how this could have happened, when suddenly Ren got an idea

"I think I know how," said Ren with freaked eyes.

"What is it Ren?" asked Ayano.

"Back when Bernhardtt was attacking Japan several humans had turned into yoma," said Ren.

"And we all killed some, but Kazuma killed the most," said Ayano as she cot onto what Ren was saying.

"Yeah, but I remember all of the yoma I killed, and there weren't that many fire type yoma," said Kazuma.

"Maybe this Bernhardtt killed some," said Misao as she looked at them.

"But why would he want to release Pirein?" asked Ayano.

"Damn," said Kazuma as he figured out why he would do that.

"What is it Kazuma?" asked Ayano.

"Bernhardtt want's power, I think he's after the four yoma element stones," said Kazuma.

"But to get them he would have to kill each of the four yoma kings," said Ayano who knew what he was getting at.

"And he would have to wake them all up by meeting their certain conditions," said Ren.

"Well he found Pirein's way, and he must have the wind stone already," said Kazuma.

"He's right, when Kazuma first came here you both took out the yoma of wind," said Ren as he remembered back to that time.

"That means he wants you to kill them," said Misao.

"And he knows we won't just let them hurt people," said Ayano with an enraged face. Suddenly, the news channel came on and the anchor man was talking about a monster that was attacking down town.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight," said Kazuma with a series face. A few minutes later the three landed on the roof of a building down town thanks to Kazuma's wind cloud.

"Alright where is he?" asked Ayano as she looked over the edge of the building. The screams of two girls then echoed throw the air, drawing the three to the west side of the building. When Ayano saw the source of the screams she was shocked to see Nanase and Yukari backed up against a wall with a blood red monster with black flames covering its body standing before them.

"Oh no!" said Ayano as she jumped off the building.

"Ayano wait!" said Kazuma as he chased after her followed by Ren, the three used their powers to break their fall so they did not get hurt. Down on the ground, Ayano had already started to attack Pirein, giving the two girls time to run and hide.

"Leave them alone you damn yoma," said Ayano as she shot fire balls from Enraiha, but as the balls hit his skin they did no damage at all, instead they were absorbed into him.

"Ayano stop attacking him, he draw's the power of fire to make himself more powerful!" said Ren. Next thing they did, Pirein shot a dark fire ball at Ayano which was stopped by a wall of wind created by Kazuma; however, the force of the blast knocked her backwards.

"Ayano are you alright?" asked Kazuma as he checked on her.

"Sorry about that, but he was about to kill Nanase and Yukari, so do me a favor and help me beat him," said Ayano as she held her hand out with the butt of Enraiha held out to him.

"Alright," said Kazuma as he helped her to her feet.

"Ren, you cover us," said Ayano as she held Enraiha out with the help of Kazuma.

"Ok," said Ren as he ran out in front of them. Both Kazuma and Ayano then began their sayings for their powers.

"Hear me spirits of the wind, in the name of the contract, entrust me with your power," said Kazuma as his door opened. Meanwhile in Ayano's own soul.

"Oh spirits of the flame, hear my wish and grant me your power," said Ayano as her door opened too. Meanwhile, Ren was using a shield of fire to protect himself and some others who had been hiding from Pirein's attack.

"Are you two ready yet?" asked Ren.

"We're ready," said Kazuma.

"So you might want to move," said Ayano.

"Got it," said Ren as he turned to face them and saw Enraiha with a purple flame on the tip of the blade.

"Take this!" said Ayano.

"The power of two contractors combined!" said Kazuma. Once Ren moved out of the way with the others, the two shot a purple flame at Pirein which engulfed his entire body.

"Is it over?" asked Ayano as she and Kazuma fell to their knees exhausted. Suddenly, something appeared in the purple fames.

"It is, and thanks to you my master now has two of the four element stones," said Lapis as she walked out of the flames.

"Lapis, why are you here?" asked Ren who was ready to fight.

"To recover the element stone of fire for Master Bernhardtt," said Lapis.

"I won't let you take it," said Ren as he went to attack her, but his attack missed as she vanished from sight.

"Man," said Ren with a mad face.

"Ren," said Kazuma as he and Ayano sat on the ground. Ren turned to them and ran over to check on the two to see how they were doing.

"Don't worry guys, I'll call an ambulance," said Ren as he pulled out his cellphone.


	5. Chapter 5: Two elements fused

At the hospital where Kazuma and Ayano were taken to, the two were laying in their beds as their friends and family stud around them.

"I can't believe that you two didn't get hurt worse than a few scratches," said Ren who was filled with relieved to see them ok.

"You're wrong there, because now I can use both wind and fire magic," said Kazuma as he held up both of his hands. All of a sudden his right hand had a swirl of wind appear around it as his left hand cot on fire, and Ayano sneezed so hard that a desk in front of her shattered into tiny splinters.

"At least you can control your wind magic," said Ayano as she wiped her noise.

"No way," said Nanase as she and the others stud with shocked face.

"How is it possible for them to have two elemental powers?" asked Ren with a confused voice and face.

"I don't know, but most humans wouldn't be able to live long with more than one element," said Jugo.

"I think it has to do with the fact that we used our contractor powers along with Enraiha," said Kazuma.

"That could have also made it so you could have both powers without the consequences," said Ren with a happy face.

"Well I guess I have to stop calling you my disappointing son," said Genma with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"You'll just find something else to call me, old man," said Kazuma.

"Hey Kazuma, when we get out of here can you teach me how to control my new wind magic?" asked Ayano as she looked over at him.

"Sure, if you teach me how to use fire magic better," said Kazuma.

"Well I need to get going, there are a few phone calls that I need to make," said Jugo as he went to leave.

"Who do you need to call dad?" asked Ayano.

"I'm calling the other three family leaders for a meeting," said Jugo as he left the room.

"That's going to be a fun meeting," said Kazuma with a sarcastic tone to his voice.


	6. Chapter 6: The four familys' decision

Three days have now past since Kazuma and Ayano were sent to the hospital, and since they got out, the two have been practicing their new powers. And now it is the day of the four leaders' meeting.

"Welcome everyone, this is an important meeting for all of our families," said Jugo as he sat before Mayumi Tsuwabuki, a guy with blue hair and eyes, and a guy with silver hair and eyes. Each of them had one body guard each.

"It had better be Jugo; Virgo, Danul and I didn't come all this way for nothing," said Mayumi.

"I promise you that this will be of great importance to all of our families," said Jugo. A knock then came from the door.

"Come in," said Jugo. Both Kazuma and Ayano then walked into the room.

"Sorry we're late dad, we were practicing and lost track of time," said Ayano as she took a seat next to Jugo.

"That is alright you two," said Jugo.

"It's been a while you two," said Mayumi with a smile.

"It's nice to see you as well Mayumi," said Ayano.

"Yeah, last time we saw you, Ren, Ayano, and I had killed your giant beast," said Kazuma.

"Wait, these are two of the three who killed your families beast?" asked the blue haired man.

"Yes they did Virgo," said Mayumi.

"So Jugo what is this meeting all about?" asked Danul who was getting fed up with all of the sideline talk.

"Oh, right, well you see, someone is trying to take the powers of the four yoma kings," said Jugo.

"That's not possible," said Mayumi with a freaked face.

"How positive are you about this?" asked Virgo.

"He's already taken the stones of wind and fire," said Jugo with a sad expression on his face.

"Two of the element stones are already gone?!" asked Danul as he stud up.

"Then why should we get involved?" asked Virgo.

"Because if you don't, Bernhardt will kill everyone on earth," said Kazuma with a lot of rage in his voice.

"Kazuma calm down, we're just body guards," said Ayano in a whisper.

"No Ayano, Kazuma has just as much right as the rest of us to talk in this meeting," said Jugo.

"And why does he have the right to do that?" asked Danul.

"Because Bernhardt killed my first girlfriend to make a deal with a demon in order to give him power," said Kazuma.

"He did?" asked a shocked Mayumi.

"Yes, but now Ayano, Ren, and I are willing to give our lifes to save everyone, just like last time, but we will need your help since he'll have more power this time around," said Kazuma.

"Well you have my help," said Mayumi as she stud up.

"You can't be series Tsuwabuki!" said Virgo.

"I oh these two for what they did for my family," said Mayumi.

"If you want, Kazuma and I could fight both your families' number ones," said Ayano as she stud up.

"And what, if you win we have to join you, and if we win we don't have to join?" asked Danul.

"That's correct," said Ayano with a smile.

"You have a deal," said both Danul and Virgo at the same time.

"I'll even join this fight, so I can see if you have gotten any stronger," said Mayumi.

"Oh trust me, you will be surprised when you see how strong we are," said Kazuma with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7: The battle of four elements

The next day, the four families met up at a secret battle field under the Kannagi family's house. With them were Katherine, Kirika, Nanase, Yukari, Kanon, Tatsuya, and Ren.

"So you guys have a battle field under your house?" asked Kanon with a surprised expression on her face.

"Jugo had it built over this last haft year," said Ren.

"That's cool," said Tatsuya. Everyone then took their seats in the stands as the five battlers took the field.

"So who here are contractors?" asked the wind family representative. The other four raised their hands to his surprise.

"Wait, since when has Ayano been a contractor?" asked Mayumi.

"She learnt it over the time she has been training," said Ren. Back on the field, Ayano and Kazuma were standing in front of the other three.

"Alright then, how about all of us use our contractor abilities?" asked the wind user, he had white hair and eyes, and he was wearing a white shirt, black jacket, whit jeans, and black and white shoes.

"So you want us to go straight from the gait, Aira?" asked the earth user who had brown hair and eyes, and he was wearing a light brown shirt, blue jeans, and normal street shoes.

"That way we can see who is stronger," said Aira with a smile across his face.

"His plan sounds good to me, Earb," said the water user who actually had blond hair and eyes and was wearing no shirt and swimming trunks.

"Yeah, you're right Biren," said Earb.

"Well then, I guess we have a deal," said Kazuma with a smile on his face.

"Got that right, Enraiha!" said Ayano as she clapped her hands together, and as they entered their contractor states the others were talking up in the stands.

"You're two made a big mistake agreeing to this contractor battle," said Danul with his arms crossed.

"Oh, I wouldn't underestimate those two," said Jugo who had kept the part about them having two elements each a secret.

"Yeah right, you just don't want to admit that it was a mistake to agree to this battle, Jugo," said Virgo. Down on the field the four had opened their eyes.

"Alright, let's get started," said Earb as he created a big boulder and through it at the other Ayano and Kazuma.

"Here, have a little boost," said Aira as a strong gust of wind sped up the boulder.

"Now!" said Ayano as she and Kazuma dodged the boulder at the last second.

"Looks like you left yourself wide open, Ayano!" said Biren as he put both his hands side by side and shot a giant water ball out of them.

"Heh, you fell for it," said Ayano with a slight smile. Suddenly, she swung Enraiha creating a blade of wind that cut the ball right in haft.

"How did she use wind magic?!" asked Virgo as he stud up out of shock.

"Hey Earb, you might want to know something, both me and Ayano can use to elements," said Kazuma as he appeared behind him with his right hand out and shot a fire ball that had a spiral of wind in front of it.

"What?!" said Earb as the fire ball broke through a rock wall he had made. Both Biren and Earb were sent flying backwards to Aira's feet.

"How can this be, no one should be able to use two elements," said Aira who was both shocked and terrified.

"You haven't even seen anything yet," said Ayano as she held Enraiha in front of her.

"Because when two flames and two winds meet," said Kazuma as he also grabbed ahold of Enraiha.

"You get one big explosive flame!" said the two at the same time as a ball of fire at least five feet in diameter shot from the tip of Enraiha right at the other three, and when it met them it exploded into a flaming vortex that was so thick nothing could be seen inside.

"Maybe we over did it," said Ayano as the vortex stopped spinning and she saw the three laying in a burn mark made by it. Everyone from the stands then ran down to check on the three.

"Are you alright?" asked Kazuma as he and Ayano knelt down beside them.

"You two really did surprise us," said Earb as he sat up.

"To think that two people have unlocked the possibility to use more than one type of magic," said Aira as he and Biren sat up too.

"I know," said Ayano as she raised her hands to stretch.

"Ayano, look behind you," said Ren with a disturbed voice. When she turned around Ayano saw a big builder hovering a few feet away and a giant hole in the ground.

"Am I doing that?" asked Ayano with a worried face.

"I think so," said Mayumi. She then lowered her arms slowly and the builder came down just as slow.

"Don't tell me," said Kazuma as he lifted one hand toward a wall and shot out a stream of high pressured water.

"They have all four elements now?!" asked a shocked Jugo as he slapped his hand to his forehead.

"And I think I know how," said Ren with big eyes.

"You do?" asked Tatsuya.

"Yeah, see back when they fought the wind king Kazuma used his powers to give Ayano the blue divine flame, but Ayano never a tamed the power of wind," said Ren.

"That's true," said Ayano as she thought back.

"So maybe when the wilder of Enraiha has contractor powers and either fights with or against another contractor, they gain that contractor's element, that's why no one ever had more than one element," said Ren.

"That makes since for Ayano, but how did I get those elements?" said Kazuma as he stud there.

"Since Ayano has admitted her feelings for you, it might mean that anytime you touch Enraiha along with her it takes and does the same for you," said Ren.

"That actually makes since, their feelings connect them on a spiritual form, and Enraiha makes it a physical one too," said Mayumi.

"Jugo, Virgo and I have decided to join you in the fight," said Danul as he and Virgo walked up to him.

"After seeing these two use their powers we know that they could use a hand," said Virgo.

"I actually agree, we do need your help to train our new powers," said Kazuma.

"Thank you for your support," said Jugo with a slight bow.


	8. Chapter 8: The water king unleased

A few days have now past since the four families decided to work together, and now everyone has gone to the beach for a day of fun and training.

"Take this Ayano!" said Biren as he drew water from the ocean and shot it at Ayano.

"I don't think so," said Ayano as she raised her arms creating a shield of earth to protect her from the water.

"Nice try, but my water can do more than shoot straight," said Biren as the water separated into two flows that came at her from both sides.

"Nice try yourself," said Ayano as she flew into the air thanks to fire that shot from her feet.

"Whoa, she used her fire magic to help her fly," said Aira as he, Earb, and Kazuma watched from the nearby walk way.

"Now take this!" said Ayano as she shot a fire ball at Biren.

"A normal fire ball won't hurt me," said Biren as the water moved to shield him.

"Looks like you fell for it," said Ayano with a smile. The sand around him then started to turn into a vortex that swirled up around him.

"What is this?" asked Biren from inside the sphere. Next, Ayano flew over the sphere.

"Here we go!" said Ayano as she swung her arm throwing a large and powerful flame at the sand.

"I can't see what's happening," said Earb as the sand and flames blocked their view. When Ayano's attack was finally done everyone saw Biren trapped in a glass container.

"What do you think, that's several inches thick glass with no seams," said Ayano as she landed on the sand.

"Wait, if it's seamless then how is he going to breath?!" asked Aira with a worried expression.

"Whoops!" said Ayano as she put her hands on the glass and used her fire to burn a pam size hole in it.

"Now I know how it feels to be suffocated," said Biren as he gasped for what air was coming through the hole.

"Sorry Biren, but don't worry, I'll get you out soon," said Ayano through the hole. A few minutes later Biren was out of the glass container.

"Well, we know that you have an attack to help stop the water yoma king if he ever shows up," said Biren as he sat on some steps.

"Hey guys, how did the training go?" asked Ren as he ran up.

"I almost suffocated Biren," said Ayano.

"That's not good, you alright Biren?" asked Ren who was a little worried.

"I'll be fine," said Biren.

"Kazuma!" said a high pitch voice from the sky.

"Wait, I know that voice," said Ayano. Suddenly, Tiana came flying from over the ocean and landed right on Kazuma's head.

"What's wrong this time Tiana?" asked Kazuma as he picked the little pixie up off his head and held her out in front of him.

"I just spotted the yoma king of water while prancing some humans," said Tiana as she pointed down the beach.

"What are the odds that he would show up after we talk about him?" asked Ayano.

"Let's go guys," said Ren as he looked at the others. The whole group took off running down the beach as Kazuma let the pixie go, and after running for a few seconds they came upon a monster made purely of water.

"It is Watro," said Danul as everyone stopped running. When the yoma saw them it shot out a tentacle at them.

"Watch it!" said Kazuma as he helped Earb and Danul get out of the way by lifting them with wind magic.

"Time to try out my new move," said Ayano as she moved her hands to manipulate the sand to get it to circle around the king, and when it was to the point that she could stop using her hands she did.

"Enraiha!" said Ayano as she summoned the sword. When the sword appeared in her hands the crimson flame grew around the blade, and when Ayano pointed it at the sand the flame shot out in a long blast that engulfed the entire thing.

"Whoa, how is she using the crimson flame like that?" asked Ren.

"You haven't seen anything yet," said Ayano as she stopped her flame and the sand. When the sand fully stopped, Watro was sealed in a glass container just like Biren was.

"Alright, now that Watro is in there what are we going to do with him?" asked Ren as he and the others watched him try to escape by turning into water and back to his normal form over and over.

"If we had some cement we could turn him into a statue," said Ayano.

"Earb do you have any clue where to find some?" asked Biren.

"Deep under the sand is a giant slab of natural cement," said Earb as she knelt down and felt the sand with his right hand.

"Do you think you can get it out?" asked Kazuma.

"I can try," said Earb as he stud up and started to use his powers to lift the cement, which took a few minutes to get out.

"Alright, let's wet this cement a little bit," said Biren as he shot a water blast at the cement.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Ayano as she placed her hand over the glass.

"Ready," said Earb as he brought the cement as close to the glass as he could in a narrow form. When the cement was just a few inches from her hand Ayano used her fire to melt the glass, and before Watro could get out the whole, Earb put the cement in through the hole she had made, and after all of the cement was in Ayano re-sealed it as fast as she could.

"How long should it take for them cement to dry?" asked Aira.

"It could take a while," said Earb.

"Then I can lend a hand," said Kazuma as he used his magic to stir up the wind that was in the glass container, making the cement harden quicker.

"Now that he's stone what do we do?" asked Ren.

"Easy, as long as he remains stone he can't use his powers, so we leave him like this, all we have to do is move him," said Kazuma.

"Sorry, but I can't allow that," said Lapis as she appeared out of nowhere and used her sword to smash Watro to pieces along with the glass.

"No!" said Kazuma as he saw the stone fly away, he tried to use his wind to catch the stone, but Lapis leapt into the air and cot the stone before the wind could bring it back to him.

"Lapis give us that stone!" said Ayano as she ran up to her.

"Sorry, but Master Bernhardt needs all four," said Lapis as she jumped backwards into the air and vanished into a portal.

"Man, she got a way again," said Ren. Meanwhile in Bernhardt's castle somewhere in a warped space.

"Good job Lapis, now I have the stones of wind, fire, and water; but I need the stone of earth as well," said Bernhardt as he sat on his throne with the three stones in his left hand.

"I will go and prepare for Earka's return, but my lord, Ayano and Kazuma now have all four elements," said Lapis as she knelt before him.

"It doesn't matter, their powers can't stand up to the power I'll have with the stones," said Bernhardt as he held the fire stone to the light from one of his windows.


	9. Chapter 9: The final king

A weak has now passed since Watro was destroyed, and in this weak Ayano, Kazuma, and Ren have been out training on a nearby mountain.

"Man, today's training was tough," said Ren as he lit a fire a few feet away from three tents, he was also covered in a few bruises.

"Sorry Ren," said Ayano who was the reason for the bruises.

"But we have to get you ready just in case Bernhardt gets his hands on the final stone," said Kazuma.

"I know, and I need to help you guys train as well," said Ren.

"Alright, how about we eat then hit the sack," said Ayano. However, before they could eat, they heard a huge roar echo through the nearby forest.

"What was that?" asked Ren.

"I have a feeling that it was not an animal," said Kazuma with a series face.

"It must have been Earka," said Ayano as she stud up. All of a sudden, they saw some dark figure with glowing red eyes creep over the tree tops.

"What the?!" said Kazuma as he and Ren jumped to their feet.

"That's Earka?!" asked Ren with a shocked face as he noticed that the creature was made of pure stone. Just then the monster's right hand moved toward them.

"Oh no you don't!" said Ayano as she lifted a boulder into the air, cot it on fire, and threw it at Earka's hand as a wind spiral started to swirl around the top. When the rock met the hand, it busted right through, but the cracks that ran right through his rock body just coot on fire.

"How is a rock monster on fire?!" asked Ren who was even more surprised.

"There must be some kind of plant in between the rocks," said Kazuma. Earka's hand then healed the crack made by Ayano's attack.

"Watch it!" said Kazuma as he got them out of there on a wind cloud before Earka could smash them with his hand. A few seconds later they landed on top of a nearby cliff.

"Are you two alright?" asked Kazuma.

"We're fine," said Ren.

"But how do we beat something that can regenerate?" asked Ayano as she watched Earka who was heading right for them.

"I don't know, but we won't find out unless we fight," said Kazuma as he took off on the wind.

"You wait here Ren," said Ayano as she too flew away.

"I can't believe they are leaving me out, wait, what is that," said Ren as he noticed a faint green glow coming from Earka's chest. Meanwhile Kazuma and Ayano were fighting Earka with everything they had.

"We are hardly making a dent in him," said Ayano as she used Enraiha on Earka's right shoulder.

"Watch it," said Kazuma as he saved her from the other hand.

"I don't think I can keep this up for much longer," said Ayano who was out of breath. All of a sudden a blast of fire started to hit Earka in the chest.

"What the, Ren what are you thinking?" asked Kazuma as he saw the fire coming from Ren who was still up on the cliff.

"Just watch!" said Ren as he kept up his attack. Suddenly, the flame turned to a different color, it was now pure gold.

"No way, the golden flame," said Ayano with a surprised face. The fire then broke right through Earka's chest and his back. As Ren stopped his attack, Earka's body crumbled to small rocks as the fire died down with it.

"I don't get it Ren, how did you defeat Earka with one hit?" asked Kazuma as he landed beside his brother along with Ayano.

"I saw a faint green glow coming from his chest, so I figured that was where his stone was and that it was keeping him alive," said Ren.

"Nice guess," said Kazuma as he placed his hand on his brother's head.

"So, do you think the stone was destroyed?" asked Ayano as she sat down on the ground tired.

"No, the stones are too strong to be destroyed that easy," said Kazuma, and sure enough somewhere deep in the forest Lapis was picking up the final stone which was just thrown from Earka's body.

"Now my master cannot be defeated," said Lapis as she walked into a portal.


	10. Chapter 10: Bernhardt's Return

One full month has now passed since Earka was destroyed by Ren, and everything has been going ok for everyone. And right now the group is enjoying time town.

"Man, I can't remember the last time we all hung out like this," said Yukari.

"I know," said Nanase in agreement. The both of them were all smiles as the group walked down the street.

"Careful guys, you might jinx us," said Ayano. Next thing anyone knew, the sky went pitch black.

"Nice going Ayano," said Ren as he looked at her with an angry face.

"How come I'm the one getting blamed?!" asked Ayano. Suddenly, Bernhardt's castle appeared in the sky over head.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the world, I am Lord Bernhardt," said a giant hologram of Bernhardt as it appeared in all of the biggest cities on the face of the earth.

"So he's finally making his move," said Kazuma.

"Now most of you people probably remember the incident haft a year ago in Japan, well I'm the one that was behind it," said Bernhardt.

"What is he up to?" asked Ren.

"Oh, and that fire monster that attacked a few months back, I caused that too, along with three others, and all of it was for these four stones," said Bernhardt as he held up all four yuma kings' stones.

"He has all four," said Ayano with a surprised face.

"And he's telling everyone about what he's done," said Kazuma who was surprised that he would expose himself like this.

"Problem is, I can't get the stones to work for me until I kill the two people who have all four elements of magic," said Bernhardt. Before anyone could say a word, a light shown onto Ayano, Kazuma and Ren, who was standing right next to them. Once the light dissipated, so didn't the three who were standing in it.

"Ayano!" said Nanase and Yukari as they looked up at Bernhardt's castle. When Kazuma opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was Bernhardt on his throne.

"Looks like you are finally awake," said Bernhardt with a creepy smile.

"No, I just woke up to a nightmare, what have you done with Ayano and Ren?" asked Kazuma when he noticed that they weren't with him as he sat up.

"I wouldn't worry about them, Lapis is keeping them company," said Bernhardt as a screen appeared with Ayano and Ren, who were tied up, laying on the floor and Lapis standing with her sword before them.


	11. Chapter 11: Lapis's choice

After the screen vanished from sight, Kazuma went back to looking at Bernhardt, but this time he had nothing but rage in his eyes.

"Leave them alone Bernhardt, this is between us," said Kazuma.

"I'm afraid not Kazuma, you see I need to kill the two with the four elements, that's you and Ayano," said Bernhardt as he got up off his throne and headed down to Kazuma. Meanwhile, Ayano was starting to wake up.

"Where am I?" asked Ayano as she opened her eyes.

"Looks like you have finally come to," said Lapis.

"What, Ren wake up!" said Ayano as loud as she could.

"What's going on?" asked Ren who was still haft asleep and not aware of Lapis's presents yet.

"We've been abducted by Bernhardt and Lapis is about to kill us," said Ayano with a louder voice to try and wake him up all the way.

"Wait, where is Kazuma then?!" said Ren who was now fully awake.

"Do not be so afraid, I am not going to hurt you unless you try to escape," said Lapis with a straight face.

"Then where's Kazuma?!" asked a mad Ayano as she struggled with the ropes.

"Master Bernhardt is currently trying to kill him as we speak," said Lapis as another screen appeared, on it Kazuma was being beat by Bernhardt.

"Lapis, how can you just stand there and watch this?!" asked Ayano.

"I don't understand what you are asking me," said Lapis with an unchanged facial expression.

"You were created from Ayumi, she was Kazuma's first girlfriend, she loved him, you can't just forget that, even if you lost her memories it should still be in her heart!" said Ayano as her anger got bigger.

"I, I don't know this feeling you call love," said Lapis as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Then why are you crying?" asked Ren.

"I, I, I," said Lapis who could say nothing else as she wiped her cheeks and looked at her hand with a confused look. Meanwhile Kazuma as being tossed around Bernhardt's throne room, slamming into all the walls.

"Why won't you just stay down Kazuma?" asked Bernhardt as he watched Kazuma trying to stand.

"Because I have people who need my help," said Kazuma as he stud on his feet. Before Bernhardt could make a move Ayano and Ren came blasting through a nearby wall.

"Kazuma!" said the two as they ran up to him.

"What, how did you get free?!" asked a surprised and angry Bernhardt.

"I let them go," said Lapis as she walked into the room thanks to the hole that Ayano and Ren had made.

"Why did you let them go Lapis?!" asked Bernhardt.

"Because I remembered just how I was created, you killed Ayumi then reprogramed her mind after putting a wandering flame in her body!" said Lapis.

"Looks like you have found out the truth Lapis," said Bernhardt as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, and now I'm going to kill you," said Lapis as she ran at him with her sword up in the air.

"I'm afraid you are wrong, it is you who will die today," said Bernhardt. All of a sudden Lapis was thrown across the room, into a wall on the other side.

"Lapis!" said Ayano as she ran over to her.

"Don't bother, she's dead," said Bernhardt as a smile grew on his face. All of a sudden the four stones started to glow as they floated over his head.

"Looks like I have the power of the four stones now," said Bernhardt as he looked at them fly around his head.


	12. Chapter 12: THe power released

As Bernhardt stud under the four stones, their glow just kept growing stronger and stronger.

"How are they doing that, I thought you needed to kill Ayano and me to get their powers?" said Kazuma as he covered his eyes to keep the light from blinding him.

"Actually that is only one way, the other was to kill a wandering spirit that was trapped in a human body," said Bernhardt as an evil smile grew on his face.

"You had this planed since I first met you," said Kazuma with an angry face.

"Exactly, and now I have the power of all four yuma kings," said Bernhardt before the four stones begun to enter his chest.

"This is not good," said Ren as Bernhardt started to take on a new form. He now had two rock arms, his chest had changed to that of the wind yoma, his legs were made of water just like Watro's, and he also had a black fire cape on his back.

"How do you like me now?" asked Bernhardt as he let out a blast of wind, from his right arm, which sent Kazuma and Ren flying back to where Ayano had been standing.

"Are you two alright?" asked Ayano as she checked on the two.

"I'm fine," said Ren as he got up.

"Me too, but now I'm mad," said Kazuma as he opened his eyes to reveal their contractor form.

"Time to take it to the next level," said Ayano before she too activated her contractor powers.

"Hey, don't leave me out," said Ren as the golden flame grew around him.

"Do you three really think you can beat me?" asked Bernhardt with a slight laugh.

"We don't know if we can kill you," said Ayano with a slight smile.

"But we will die trying," said Kazuma as the three looked at him in a way that showed just how series they were about it.

"Then you are going to die here and now," said Bernhardt as he ran toward them, but he stopped once a tiny light appeared between them, a light that was much stronger than the one that the stones had given off.


	13. Chapter 13: The fith element

As Kazuma and the others looked at the tiny light with confused faces no one said a single word.

"Kazuma, Ayano, and Ren I am the new Pixie King, and I have come to help you," said a voice from the light.

"Wait, you're what came out of the pixie treasure?" asked Ren.

"That is correct Ren and I remember how all of you fought to protect the people of this world, and now that I see that you still want to protect them I will give you the power of a fifth element," said the Pixie King.

"A fifth element?" said a shocked Kazuma.

"That is right, this element is the element of light," said the Pixie King. Three beams of light then shot out at the hearts of the three, and once the beam stopped their eyes' colors had changed. Kazuma's blue eyes were now a grey-blue, Ayano's were light pink, and Ren's were pure white except for his pupils.

"How can this be, there are only four elements!?" said Bernhardt as he backed away.

"Actually there are many more elements, you just have to know how to use them," said the Pixie King before he vanished.

"And I think it's time for us to show you their power," said Kazuma as he clutched his fist.

"I couldn't agree more, Enraiha!" said Ayano as she clapped her hands together. Once the magical sword appeared in her hand, Ayano begun to spin Enraiha in a circle.

"Now take this, my new lighting magic," said Ayano as she stopped spinning Enraiha, and swung it to release a lightning bolt at Bernhardt which temporarily stunned his body.

"Now try on the element of metal!' said Kazuma as some metal pipes came out of the ground, grabbed Bernhardt's left rock arm and tore it off.

"This can't be happening!" said Bernhardt as he stumbled a little from all the force that the pipes had caused from ripping his arm off.

"Now ice," said Ayano as a giant ice spear shot out of her hand and cutting off his other rock arm.

"And now a wind, light, and fire combo," said Ren as he shot a white fire ball out of his right hand. Kazuma also added in a wind boost, and once it pierced through Bernhardt's chest it shattered the four stones as the ball forced it's way all the way.

"This is impossible," said Bernhardt as he turned to dust. Suddenly, Ayano and the others found themselves back where they had been taken from.

"Guys, you're ok," said Nanase as she and the others came running up to them.

"Yeah we're fine, and things are going to stay that way for a while," said Kazuma with a smile.

"I take it then that Bernhardt is gone, and this time for good," said Kirika.

"That's right, and you have us to thank for it," said Ayano with a boastful voice. Suddenly, she turned toward a wall to sneeze, freezing it solid in ice.

"Great, now she has a freezing sneeze instead of a high powered wind one," said Ren he put his right hand on his fore head.

"How?" asked Katherine with a surprised face.

"It's a long story," said Ayano as she whipped her nose.

"We'll tell you at the house," said Kazuma with a smile. They all then left for home as Bernhardt's castle disappeared and the sky turned to its azure blue color.


	14. Epilog

Five years have now past since Bernhardt was killed, and a lot has changed. Ayano has now officially taken over as the head of the Kannagi family; Kazuma is right beside her, but as her husband now. The two also have two kids who have the elements of fire, wind and light. Ren has opened a school to help train magic users of all families to learn new powers thanks to light magic. Also, there are now new families with new magic powers in the world that Ren is helping. Katherine is still working with Kirika at the TSIU. As for Kazuma and his father, the two have been getting along with fewer fights. And so ends this story of the azure eyes, the stigma of the wind

The End.


End file.
